


Wrapped around your finger (paintbrush)

by faerenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, painter renjun and his clingy bf jaemin, soft renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerenjun/pseuds/faerenjun
Summary: Jaemin made it difficult for him to ever be stubborn; he had his way around his heart, completely wrapped around his finger.





	Wrapped around your finger (paintbrush)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here idk how ao3 works but pls be patient with me!!! and if u come across this, thank u for reading it

"Nana, baby, I told you to keep out when I'm working."  
Renjun's furrowed brows twitched and he hesitated loudly, pouting as his boyfriend opened the door, too suddenly for the painter's liking.  
"Sorry babe, just checking up if you..." Jaemin's eyes trailed to Renjun's hand, delicately caressing the canvas with a paintbrush, a motion so familiar to him that it lit up his heart.  
"I'm good, don't worry. I'll try making lunch later."  
He traced his eyes to Jaemin's for a second, encouraging him to close the door and let him work his day away.  
Whenever his boyfriend locked himself in that room, Jaemin couldn't help but feel intrigued. He knew he very much disliked being watched over when he painted, so Jaemin would patiently and peacefully wait, his heart beating at the thought of attacking him with his affection again.  
But he always wished he could just look at him with his focused eyes and small hands swivelling about the canvas. He would most likely end up kissing him for being cute, though, and the older boy would splatter him with paint for distracting him.  
This time, however, Renjun hadn't left the room for days. He would tiptoe to bed late at night and tiptoe right back there in the earliest hours of the morning. He would make himself a cup of tea and rush back in. Jaemin was really starting to miss him.

"I don't know, Jeno. Maybe he's got a huge project coming up. He hasn't had time to tell me."  
His best friend laughed over the phone.  
"By the looks of it, it doesn't sound like he's been talking much at all."  
Jaemin nodded as he sadly realized so, and went to sit on the couch.  
"He kisses me good morning at around 6AM and goodnight at 1AM. I'm not even awake to notice."  
He pushed the thought of kissing Renjun a little away from his mind, because the longer he thought of that, the more he wanted to burst into that room and give him every last bit of love in his heart. He would probably earn some very angry pouting and paint all over his hair. He respected his boyfriend's need for privacy, though, and knew in his soul that he would wait for him forever.  
"I'm sorry, Nana. Hopefully he finishes this soon. Hey, isn't it your birthday in like a week?"  
The door at the end of the hallway opened as quickly as the bathroom door opened, too. He sighed and ruffled his hair.  
"Yeah, it is. I'm not really planning much. Just you guys and some cake. I'll call you back later, okay? He's out."  
The sound of Jeno's bright laughter made him feel a little better right before he hung up.  
"Finally out of his cave, I see. Good luck, Nana."  
Thanks Jeno, he had mouthed, but he was already rushing to wait outside the bathroom, urging to just see him a little more than usual today.

Renjun scrunched up his face, allowing Jaemin to smother him in what felt like a million smooches to his entire head. He was so anxious and desperate to finish, but he also missed his boyfriend, deeply. For a moment, he just stood there, hugging him while being bombarded with tiny kisses, and the smile that beamed on him was soon kissed over, their lips pressed for the first time that day.  
Jaemin couldn't help himself, and the smaller boy couldn't blame him. He knew that whenever he had something to paint, it's all he wanted to focus on. His mind would become a blank canvas which he had to paint over, too. As he filled the real, tangible canvas, his mind erupted into ideas and colors.  
He loved painting so much, but he loved Jaemin more than anything, which is why he was working harder than ever, just for him.  
"Baby, I have to get back."  
That immediately made Jaemin pout, causing a burst of giggles and a tight hug from his significant other.  
"C'mon Renjun. Just for today, can't you take a little break and spend time with me? I haven't been around you for three days and it's hard to fight the urge to not kiss you whenever I want."  
Renjun couldn't resist. Jaemin made it difficult for him to ever be stubborn; he had his way around his heart, completely wrapped around his finger. So he nodded and, on his tippy toes, kissed his boyfriend lightly, causing the loveliest and biggest smile on both of them.

When looking from afar, it was clear to see how in love Jaemin and Renjun were; hands intertwined constantly, pecks and kisses in every corner and the fact that, once they started talking to each other, the chances of that conversation ending were very low. Except for when they made out. They talked to each other with enthusiasm and happiness, and there wasn't a moment when they didn't feel giddy over each other's presence.  
Jaemin had taken Renjun's hand and dragged him to the park in front of their apartment, cozying up behind a few bushes that hid them from everyone. He had taken a few soft blankets to sit on but instead, Renjun had lightly pushed him to lay down, allowing him to place his head softly on his chest, so Jaemin could wrap his left arm around the smaller one's waist.  
Renjun could hear both their heartbeats, noticing that Jaemin's was thumping quicker than ever. He was nervous, they were nervous; he felt guilty for having been locked in that long and concluded he had always crawled right into his arms even before he finished a piece, something he hadn't done this time.  
"I'm never leaving you for that long again."  
He blurted out, immediately regretting how loudly he had spoken. Jaemin's heart pace slowed down, the words Renjun uttered calming him and finally breaking the ice.  
"I'm sorry I keep doing that. I realize it's a bad habit; to drop everything and paint in complete solitude for days. This is just... a really big project for me."  
The stars gazed down at them, at their closeness and love-tinted auras. The painter had sat up slightly, so as to look at his boyfriend while he spoke in a hushed tone  
"I know you probably think I'm not planning for your birthday, but it's all I can think about."  
He mouthed as he tucked a strand of hair that was bothering Jaemin's sight, the simple touch making his ears turn red. Before he could think it through, he whispered back.  
"You're all I can think about."  
His words sank into the smaller boy's heart, coloring his cheeks in pink and a tingling feeling on both their lips. The younger boy sat up to his level, a thousand tiny voices telling him to engulf the love of his life in warm embraces and soft kisses. Renjun had something else to say, but was unable to speak when their lips connected. Jaemin couldn't help himself anymore as he leaned in to kiss his beet-red, shy boyfriend.  
He'd missed him so much.

The warmth of kissing was palpable as they smiled to each other, their lips pressed for Jaemin's birthday picture together. He thought they looked so cute, but Renjun pointed out that he wanted it taken again because his hair was sticking out weird.  
Jaemin didn't complain, as he smooched him happily a second time.  
"Ugh, he only said that so they'd kiss again."  
Donghyuck got an approving look from Chenle as they rolled their eyes. Mark came in laughing, and planted his lips on Hyuck's to startle him.  
"Can I kiss you again as well?"  
Hyuck nearly slapped him, but gave in right away to his boyfriend's adorable pouting. Chenle was forced to roll his eyes by himself.  
Jaemin had invited his close friends for the afternoon, a festivity Renjun had set up and put together, making sure to stay up all night to decorate everything right so Jaemin would be happy.  
Fairy lights and colorful banners were hung up around the living room, emanating a soft and warm glow. Jisung and Jeno had managed to bake some pastries for the event in Jaemin's favorite colors, and balloons embraced the walls. Light and smiles, colors and laughter, an enchanting and warm aura surrounded the boys as they sang happy birthday to the giggling, lovestruck boy.  
Jaemin was the happiest he could ever be.

"I just don't understand why I have to be blindfolded. Just bring it in here."  
Renjun had gripped onto the boy's hand, leading him to his art room. He was nervous, he really didn't know how his boyfriend would react.  
He'd worked hard these past days and wanted to impress him, unlike all the other times he'd seen his art; drawings of moomin and of landscapes. He'd never attempted humans before. Not in this way, anyway.  
"Because... it's more special like this, okay? Trust me."  
The tall boy hummed and they bumped into each other as Renjun came to a stop. For some reason, Jaemin, too, was nervous. The door opened and he was led inside, an anxious and shaky hand removing the scarf tied around his head.  
"Okay, you can look."  
Jaemin opened his eyes and before him was a large canvas, a thousand different colors splattered on it, of him, of them. The older boy had painted a photograph Jeno had taken of them when they first started dating. They were sitting at the park, grass growing all around them, Jaemin holding both his hands as they gazed to each other.  
Their eyes held every star in the universe, just for the other one to embrace. Right at that moment, they both knew they were truly in love with each other. To a random stranger, the painting in the room might have seemed empty and typically cliché, but it meant the world to the birthday boy and the painter who stole his heart.  
Before he knew it, Jaemin was hugging Renjun and kissing him everywhere. It was the most incredible and thoughtful present he had ever received. He didn't think his boyfriend to be so romantic and soft, but he had underestimated him.  
"You like it?"  
Renjun giggled shyly as the taller boy leaned down to peck his face repeatedly. He loved every bit of it.  
Jaemin nodded and kissed him once again.  
"I love that now, we'll have a painting of us like this in the living room. Everyone will know that we're in love."  
He winked at Renjun with a grin and he blushed, earning him even more smooches. The more Renjun breathed, the more Jaemin's need of kissing him grew, and the more Renjun's heart fluttered, a billion butterflies inside of him and a singular name etched into him.  
"Yeah, we are."


End file.
